So this is what love is
by Spitfiregoodcharlotte
Summary: This is my first fic ever so tell me if it stinks PG13 for swearing (should it be rated lower) And will we find out the real reason Pettigrew betrayed Lily and James all those years ago?
1. The Beginning

Hey this is my first fic so be nice please!  
  
Please don't sue I don't own anything (damn it) "this is when someone is talking" 'this is when someone is thinking' Ok  
  
THE BEGINNING  
  
"Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you going to get the hell out of my way?" 'wait sec' Lily thought 'did I just say that to Potter.'  
'Whoa did Evans just say that to me, James thought as his mouth drop about fifty feet. Wait why do I care? Now that's something to try and figure out.'  
"James anyone in there?" "Oh sorry Sirius did you say something?" asked James as he was snapped out of his thought process by his best friend Sirius Black. "Hell yeah I said something I said that we better hurry up or we'll miss the breakfast." When they finally arrived at the Great Hall the food had already been cleared away. "D**n Prongs this is all your fault if you hadn't taken so much time ogling Evans we wouldn't have missed it." Sirius said as he and James joined their friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew at Gryffindor table. "Sorry Padfoot... wait I was not ogling Evans!" James snapped at his friend. "Wait a second did I hear correctly Prongs likes that goody- two- shoes Lily Evans!" Remus asked astounded. "I do not like Evans!" James yelled, "At least I don't think I do." He muttered after a second.  
"What was that? I'm not sure I heard you quite right." asked Peter not even looking up from his food. "I said that I BLOODY Do Not Like Evans!!!!!" when James screamed this half of the people in the hall looked around to see who had said it.  
When James noticed this he saw a streak of red run out of the hall. " Evans, Hey Evans wait up!" shit now I'm in for it James thought as he ran after the girl that he had so carelessly humiliated. But what greeted him when he got into the entry hall was not quite what he expected. Was Sirius really sitting there with his arm around Lily and why did James really care?  
  
Yeah I know it's a really short chapter sorry! This is the first fan fic I've ever written so review if you like it so far. Heck review even if you don't. 


	2. Can a girl really ruin a friendship

Hey guess you liked the first chap. Why else would you be reading this?  
  
Disclaimer – I own nothing it all belongs to O.K. Rowing.(shoot!)  
  
CAN A GIRL REALLY RUIN A FRIENDSHIP  
  
Was Sirius really sitting there with his arm around Lily and why did James really care?  
  
'Wait that can't be Sirius, he didn't leave the Great Hall.' James thought glancing back into the hall. 'Yep he is still sitting with Remus and Peter.  
"Lily get away from him that's not Sirius!" James yelled as he grabbed her arm and pulling her away from the person pretending to be Sirius.  
"You're right I'm not that stupid prat Black." Said the figure that was slowly turning into Serveus Snape. "Ah if it isn't Snivellus." Snickered Sirius who had left the Great hall upon hearing his name. "I guess you finally realized that you could get more girls by just pretending to be me than by being yourself." "Hardly I just wanted to see how long the little Mudblood would keep believing that I was you." Spat Snape he then began to say something else but was stopped by James and Sirius both of whom had hexed him. "TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!" screamed James as he continued to bang Snape into the wall. "Why should I its not like her kind have feelings" Snape said "besides why should I listen to a bloody stupid prick like you." BAM! "What the ... Sirius said as he and James both looked at each other questionably. "I didn't do it." James said "What a second Lily..." "Yeah it was me I didn't really mine him calling me that.. that word cause all of the Slytherins call me that but he had no reason to be rude to you." She announced smiling at him. "Umm I think I'm going to go back to breakfast." Sirius said uncomfortably because this was getting just a bit to awkward for him. "Wait up I'll go with you." James stated as he began to follow his friend. "James wait," Lily started. "Yeah what is it Lily?" James asked afraid that Snape might have hurt her. "Its just that this is a Hogsmeade weekend and I was wondering if maybe you would like to go with me?" She asked frightened. "Of course I want to." He said happily swinging her in the air maybe this wasn't going to be such a terrible week after all. ' Look at him he is so happy I can't believe that she would actually date him when she knows she should be mine.' Thought someone sitting in the hall.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Heeheehee I'm just so evil I just had to leave you with a cliffy. Review, review, review and maybe I'll keep writing. 


End file.
